


I Have Loved You, You Help me Breathe

by Magicmaddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Coming Out, Fluffy, Kinda, Like, M/M, North American Leg, On the Road Again Tour, Post-Zayn, Reunions, Sophia Smith(mentioned), really really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicmaddy/pseuds/Magicmaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is nervous.<br/>But he is so ready to just -<br/>Breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Loved You, You Help me Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is the second fic ive posted. SORRY IF THIS IS LONG BUT....  
> This idea can to me earlier today, after Liam tweeted that he would finally be seeing all his boys again ahh!!  
> I ended up getting into my car shortly after and the first song that came on was 18 and this idea just popped into my head because im seeing them tomorrow (technically today, July 9th) in San Diego and this is kinda my daydream about how Zayns return would be if it were to happen.
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are mine. I wrote this in like an hour and at 11 pm so this might be shitty and it probably has mistakes(if you wana let me know of any mistakes i would be very thankful)
> 
> I want to thank Jesse(jmcats). He actually has no idea i was writing this but he was one of the first fic writers i ever read and talked to and hes always been so so supportive and has talked to me about my writing and encouraged me to write and hes kinda just really amazing and is such a great person to look up to. 
> 
> Like I said, this is my daydream, meaning I do not own any of the characters in this fic. This is purely fiction and it is in no way shape or form ever supposed to get back to anyone who is in the band or affiliated with the band. 
> 
> First half of the title is from a One Direction song(wow i wonder which one), second half is from my brain. It proabbaly doesnt make sense but THATS THE BEAUTY OF POSTING YOURE OWN WORK. IT CAN BE FROM YOUR SLEEP DEPRIVED BRAIN AND STILL BE OKAY(MAYBE)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Liam is _nervous_.

They all are. The energy backstage is so palpable, its like the air is literally vibrating.

After months of planning and years of _waiting_ , this day is finally here.

Liam has never been more ready for this to happen so he can finally just-

Breathe.

He’s been hinting at what’s going to happen for the past few days, constantly posting on Instagram about love and, of course, _the tweet_.

That one had to be the most obvious. His choice of words practically gave him away but, it didn’t give _everything_ away.

His nerves are getting to him. He feels like he could run a mile in a minute.

He looks over at the other boys, most of them looking just as nervous as he is, especially Louis and Harry.

Niall seems so at ease, but Liam knows that deep down, hes probably just as freaked out as the rest of them. This is their entire careers on the line.

But when his eyes continue looking around the room and they finally find his, its like everything that has happened has been worth it.

All the time he spent with her, the promo, the side looks, getting close enough to touch without actually doing it. The constant hum in his veins of _this_ _isn’t me this isn’t me this isn’t me_.

It’s all worth it when he looks into his eyes and can just _stop_. Even though its only for a second.

+++

Before he knows it, he’s on stage.

The crowd is amazing.

It’s like that energy that he was feeling backstage has expanded and is now filling the stadium.

But, it’s different.

The energy backstage was stiff. Like every single person was holding their breath.

Out here, its so free and happy.

So full of _love_.

Of course hes still nervous but out here, he feels a little more like himself.

The shows goes off without a hitch. The plan being that _he_ stays backstage, singing along during the sections that include all of their voices so it’s not as noticeable, his mic turned down just enough to be heard but not loud enough to really be noticed.

But as it gets closer and closer to when its supposed to happen, Liam is sweating buckets.

It doesn’t help that he can see his parents in the audience, having spent the last few weeks with them in Florida. He wanted them here for this. They’ve been supportive of this, of _everything_ , since day one and if this all goes to shit, he wants then here to wipe his tears. Before he knows it, hes going up to the stairs to sit down for Little Things. Hes sung this song a thousand times so hes in auto pilot right now, thinking about whats going to happen in less than 10 minutes. He thinks about how much he wishes _he_ was sitting right next to him. But then he realizes, after tonight that might be possible.

They move to their mic stands for _You & I_. He had seen the video someone had captured of him a few shows ago so hes trying to play it cool and it made easier when he looks out to the audience and he sees the Fan Project for the San Diego show.

He’s always been impressed by what their fans are capable of, how they can get over 30,000+ people to hold up identical signs, making somethings that’s bigger than themselves.

He had already seen the Chargers colored hearts during _Where Do Broken Hearts Go,_ but nows the time during the show when they hold up a sign that has actual words on it. When he gets a closer look, he sees that the signs say “Thank You for Everything” with a heart underneath and Liam is blown away.

How can they be thanking him for everything when they have literally given him his whole world. They’ve completely changed his life, taken him to places he never thought he’d go to, helped him connect with the person he’s pretty sure hes going to spend the rest of his life with.

And they are thanking _him?_

Liam can’t help but smile, and when the song ends, he thanks the audience, tells them that they didnt understand how much they mean to him and how much they have done for him. He thanks them for always being supportive and hopes that they will continue to be supportive. Then, he introduces the next song.

He hears the starting cords, hears Harry start his first verse. They've only preformed this song a few times, but after the first leg of the tour and with everything that has happened, they felt that they had it to include in the last leg to the end of tour. It just means so much. To Liam and to _him_.

Liam’s continuing to listen to Harry sing his part, but he can barely hear him because hes breathing so hard. Its so close to time. And he is so so ready.

And right as Harrys about to finish his solo, Liam looks back at the ramp that they come down from and he sees him come into view.

“ _So kiss me where I lay down,_

_My hands pressed to your cheeks._

_A long way from the play ground"_

The crowd is going wild as Zayn walks down to stand next to Liam.

Zayn is smiling at him as if they are standing in this stadium alone.

Harry continues his next part but all Liam can focus on is Zayn.

Someone brings Zayn a mic stand and he puts it right next to Liam’s.

Everything is normal for Niall’s part. They act as if this they’ve been preforming this together the whole past leg of the tour, as if nothing was missing.

When really there was a person sized hole in Liam’s chest.

Liam sings his part and he takes the few seconds to look out at the audience, who all seem to be very happy with what has just happened.

And as it flows back into Zayn’s part, he looks back at Zayn, and sings the next verse with him.

They all sing the chores, That same energy from the beginning of the show multiplying by a thousand.

Niall and Zayn sing their next parts, but when it gets to Louis’s verse, everything changes.

All the light effects stop, the only light being the white light above them, holding everyone in the rooms attention. 

Louis looks at Harry while he sings his verse, taking his mic off his stand and walks over to him.

Zayn moves a little bit closer to Liam.

And as the entire stadium holds their breath and louis moves into the second part of his verse, he takes Harry’s hand. When hes done, he leans over and gives Harry a light, chaste kiss on the lips.

They share a small smile as they move into the chores, looking at the audience, then looking at Zayn and Liam.

Louis, Harry, and Niall carry on the chores, while Zayn takes an impossibly closer step to Liam, basically pressed against him, taking his hand.

They lower their mics, and Zayn speaks directly at Liam,

“I _have had_ a love like this since I was 18”

And when Zayn leans in to kiss Liam, its like hes breathing for the first time in 5 years.

He feels a little more like himself, with this boy pressed against him, with his best mates right beside him, in front of thousands of people he loves.

He knows this is going to be everywhere tomorrow, pictures of both couples on the cover of every magazine and gossip website. It’ll probably be a trending topic on Facebook. Sugarscape’s probably going to write a hundred articles about it, talking about when it started, all the stunt work that was put into keeping it a secret, analyzing every single thing they’ve ever done together, and of course, a quiz for fans to see who would be who in the relationship.

But in this moment, none of that matters. They’ve got a great new team coming in soon to save them, but more importantly, he’s got his favorite person right next to him, pulling back from their kiss as the song ends, looking at him and smiling.

And Liam cant resist,

“Well babe, I figured it out”

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didnt just waste any of your time reading if that was crap!!! that was so incredibly fluffy wow.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.
> 
> if you wana talk to me,
> 
>  
> 
> [this is my tumblr](http://maddy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
